


Prized

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gentleness, Lingerie, Master/Servant, Pet Names, Vampires, dream inspired, vampires take you in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Vampire/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Prized

They're not what fiction makes them out to be. Vampires, I'm talking about. They go out during the day, prefer shade actually, no they don't sparkle. Garlic, wooden stakes, the capes, all Hollywood fiction. The thing that is truest about them, is that they enjoy blood. Coffins, well, there are humans nowadays that sleep in coffins just for the aesthetic. They don't sleep in coffins unless they themselves decide to take part in the Hollywood vampire aesthetic. You know, you never know really what your purpose is while living until a life-changing event happens. What more can I possibly say, that I, a human, have a purpose to forever be an accountant or some shit? That's not what happened, and I will never have a normal life.

* * *

_He_ was a miracle. An absolute beautiful miracle. He was gentle, loving, caring- something that's hard to find in regular humans. Here I was, dressed as he desired, following him around as he was greeting people who I assumed were also vampires. From my understanding, he hadn't had a servant for a very long time. I was new to all of this, the customs and all of master and servant, lost in my own silent thoughts, trying to go over the directions he gave me in my mind as he was talking to some old acquaintances. Other servants were looking me up and down, like if I didn't belong. There were lounge chairs and seating areas just for servants and masters. When we had walked by a servant seating area, I had glares and whispers follow me, but my master assured there was nothing to worry about, placing his hand on my lower back as we went up a set of stairs.   
There was this grand party, which by vampire law, had to go wherever my master went. I would have followed him anywhere, vampire law or not. Maybe it was a facade, but god was I in love with it. I don't really know where I am, but I had my arms around his waist, claiming that I was not to be separated from him. At other times, our arms were locked together, inseparable. He didn't treat me like one, we were almost equal. We were equals at home, but here and now at this party, I was expected to be perfect for him, serve him. 

  
The only way I can describe this party was that it was a high-class club. There was a bar, various lounge areas, upstairs private rooms for meetings and well, other things. Up the set of stairs we walked, there was a balcony, where my master and I would sit with one of his business partners. When we first entered the building, I was covered in a silk robe. There were other servants that wore robes, but once about 2 am hit, a lot of the servants' robes were removed by their masters to reveal their outfits. Almost ritual-like, my master proceeded to take off my robe to uncover the lingerie I was wearing. Every other servant wore it as well, but it was the master's choice. My master picked red lingerie that was almost dripping in real and false jewels. For being lingerie, It covered very well. Lace lined it all, and straps going vertically down on the sides connected the bottoms and the top. To add to it all, a thick choker that was all false diamonds had been placed on me. It was very luxurious and almost too heavy. Julian, my master, definitely had lots of money to spend and wanted to spend it on me. It was weird to call him Julian, he didn't exactly look like one. But it was cute in a way, how he would call me 'Jules' because I was his 'jewel'. I had a feeling I would never hear my real name again, and I assume Julian had to give up his real name ages ago. I go by "Jules' or Julia now. Julia and Julian- I guess it was how he wanted it.

  
Even though we were equals outside of the vampire public, I was missing from the human world, and my real name could never be mentioned. "Jules, babe, you look stunning," Julian woke me up out of my deep thoughts. That caught me off guard, I looked at him and his colleague, blushing a bit. "Thank you, master." His partner looked like he was going to sink his teeth into my neck quite literally, I just held Julian's hand. "Max, you know the rules," Julian mentioned, and Max's fangs disappeared. There wasn't much for me to say. I really needed to practice being around these events more often. "Julian. You do know why every vampire man wants to be you, right? As well as why both of you have been sent glares since you stepped foot in here." Max's servant filled his glass, pouring a thick red liquid from a large bottle into the smaller glass. My master didn't reply, and I was intrigued for I didn't know why either. Max took a sip from the glass, red staining his lips and his pupils dilating larger. "Well, with the way the royals have been dying off- you know who's next in line, which isn't so bad considering you know how to hide from the hunters since what seems to be forever..." Julian stood, reaching to the balcony's edge and looking at the crowds below, "You know that's not how I want it to be. I want my peace. The whole vampire community will not leave me alone if I take the throne." I followed him but sat at a chaise lounge chair that was off to the side, resting across it. Max sort of scoffed, "The blood banking business is right where you're at and you make some of the best money, besides the royals in order right now. You may be one of the cousins, but that's still royal blood. Royal blood that will make you more money than you could dream of. But everyone knows that money isn't much for you. You go for the things that money can't buy, right. Just like that pretty little pet you have," he spat. So that's what Julian is... royalty, to an extent, but still in line. "You know every servant here was bought from the breeders. That's all they know, is to serve and were born into this life. To find a human from the human world that will willingly go into servant life? Now that's something. She must have the best-tasting blood here- I've had a few servants of my own that taste the same from the Breeders, how do you do it, Julian?"

  
I'm not from the breeders. From what Julian's explained to me there's a whole system of how to obtain servants. Supposedly, It all started off with a vampire that enslaved two humans. They were getting older, and the vampire that would forever control the breeding industry can control human actions. So they had a son. The son was raised in captivity, to serve his master, while his parents would produce more siblings over time. There were five, three sons and two daughters. The two sons after the first were treated as the eldest had been, and the two girls were taught manners, cleaning, and when they were much older, how to please before being sold. It's a long process, but something that vampires can live through. The story says that any servant now can be traced back to the original three brothers. Over time, of course, there were more sons and daughters- The daughters to be put into large servant schools, and the sons to be either killed for population control, sold as servants or put into the breeding process. For about 40 years, the same human breeding couples would be breeding. When it was time for their sons to be in charge, they would use the parents into blood banks, till the end of their days. Once in a while, a new human from the outside world would be brought into the breeding programs (as a young child, knowing close to nothing about the human world), so the genetics would not cause a catastrophe. It was a horrible system, but that's how it was. Lots of vampires live through generations of servants, tasting the same 'flavor'. I was from generations of Americans, mixed-blood from pretty much everywhere.  
  
I should go back to the beginning, when I first met Julian, how I became Julia.


End file.
